Cat's story
by Machamom
Summary: Small background to Snake Eyes and Cat.
1. Chapter 1

Cat's Story

I had thought of this story as I was writing "Everyone has secrets." I wasn't going to put it on this site, but my daughter said I should. I hope it is read as much as the first stories. The Master in the story could be the Soft Master, but I didn't want to get in trouble with anyone. Thank you.

"I have business in the city." The Master said. "You will accompany me today, Snake Eyes." He watched as the young man bowed, his blue eyes the only thing betraying the excitement he felt. "Get what you need and meet me at the entrance." The master sighed as Snake Eyes ran to get ready. Three years have passed since the death of the Hard Master and still the boy had not spoken a word. It seemed he was going to keep his vow of silence.

They walked through town while the Master conducted the business at hand. The supplies that the local venders provided for the temple would be delivered on time that night. Snake Eyes followed along, but didn't really listen to all that was going on. When the Master told him they were finished for the day, he followed behind, his eyes wandering over the area where he used to roam lost, ages past it seemed.

They were walking for a while, when the family passed them. The two parents and a little girl made up the family. The little girl glanced at him, her brown eyes widened as Snake Eyes looked over at her.

"Mama, ojos azules. That boy got blue eyes." The child couldn't have been more than four or five.

"Yes, Mija, but it's not nice to stare. Let's go." The woman's soft laughter followed Snake Eyes as he walked away.

Snake Eyes didn't remember much of anything else as the Master suddenly grabbed him and pulled him behind a building.

"Don't move." He was warned, just as shots and explosions sounded. Rival gang members had begun a battle on that street.

Snake Eyes ducked until the Master touched his arm, signaling that they were to escape. He uncurled to run when a cry came to his ears.

"Mama! Levantase, Mama!"

Snake Eyes looked about to see the girl crouched near the downed forms of her parents. She was tugging at her mother's arm while she screamed. Snake Eyes saw her slip and sit down hard. As he saw her look up and scream, he spied a man with a knife, heading toward her. Snake Eyes didn't hesitate, as he took off running toward her.

"Snake Eyes, NO!" The Master's cry went unheard. Snake Eyes reached the man as he lunged for the girl. He kicked the knife away and, swinging, connected with the man's midsection. Before the stranger could recover, Snake Eyes' kick landed on his chin, flooring him. As sirens sounded, Snake Eyes grabbed the girl and ran back to the Master. As he reached the spot, he saw the anger that filled the Master's eyes.

"We will speak of this later." The Master said as he tried to take the girl from the boy's arms.

Eyes tightly shut; she clung to Snake Eyes and cried out. "NO! NO!"

"Little one, you are safe now." The Master soothed, he looked around as sirens sounded. "Please, little one, you are safe."

The girl slowly looked up at both of them. The terror in her tear filled eyes lessened. She stared up at Snake Eyes. "Ojos azules, blue eyes." Lip quivering, she looked up at the Master.

"What are you called, little one?" The Master asked.

The little girl sniffled as she spoke softly. "Catarina." Her "a"s sounded long and she trilled her "r"s. "My name is Catarina."

The Master watched as the little girl followed Snake Eyes as he trained, trying to imitated the young man's moves. He mentally shook his head as he remembered how the girl screamed and cried when the police had tried to take her away and how Snake Eyes put himself between. She had no ID on her and all the paperwork and valuables had been stolen off her parents' bodies. And to top it off, she couldn't remember where they had been staying.

Because she would not calm down unless Snake Eyes was near, the Master promised that they would be responsible for her until, or if, family was found. The women of the clan were thrilled, as there had been only one girl child born in years and she was a year older than Catarina. This past week they had started her training in the proper way to act toward elders. They found out she could articulate very well for almost five years old (she emphasized to everyone) and watched everything around her. The only time they worried about her was at night, when she would wake up screaming and crying for her parents.

The Master soon noticed that Catarina was headed for him. He saw her come up and went down on her knees, bowing to him as she had been taught.

"Master, why don't Snake Eyes talk?" She asked frustration in her voice.

He smiled at the look on her round face. "He doesn't want to, Catarina. It is his choice."

"Then why don't he sign?"

Sign? "Do you mean sign language, Catarina?" Did this child have such a skill? That may explain why her hands moved so much as she spoke.

She nodded.

"Do you know sign language, Catarina?" His curiosity was peaked.

Again she nodded.

The Master smiled. "Do you want to teach him?"

Catarina's eyes brightened as she vigorously nodded.

"Go ahead."

With a squeal of delight, Catarina leaped to her feet and started to turn, but she faced the Master again.

"Master, my momma called me 'Gatita', little cat." She said as she signed at the same time. With that, she ran off, calling for Snake Eyes and signing his name.

The Master grinned. "Then Cat, you shall be called." He whispered.

The next year, the Master supervised as Snake Eyes taught Cat katas as she taught him to sign. He saw the young man's face light up as he found he could speak without a voice, but they soon found out that at five years old, Cat didn't know every sign and so sometimes she and Snake Eyes made up some; even making up some for each other. He was happy also that the nightmares had almost stopped and she did not wake up in the middle of the night anymore.

That day, Snake Eyes was showing her how to punch. As she hit, Snake Eyes signed, telling her to 'shout', but she kept hitting silently.

Snake Eyes called another student and had him try to explain.

"Cat, when you hit, focus your chi; it will help."

Cat looked from one to another as the student demonstrated a hit and as he did, he let out a yell.

Cat just looked at them. "Why? Snake Eyes don't yell when he hits."

Both were taken back. The student turned to Snake Eyes. "You can explain that one." And walked away.

Standing not far away, the Master smiled as Snake Eyes shook his head and continued to teach. _

Sitting in the lotus position on the veranda, Snake Eyes didn't move; his eyes closed and breathing was deep as he meditated, but he didn't ignore the soft footsteps that came up slowly behind them. He waited until they stopped near him and then, moving swiftly, he twisted around, swept the legs out from under his 'assailant' and was soon holding the perpetrator upside down.

Cat giggled as she tried to twist around to look up at Snake Eyes. "I almost touched your back that time, Big Brother." Her hands flew as she spoke

Snake Eyes grinned as he put the seven year old down. *You still make a lot of noise when you walk. You need more practice.* He noticed his brothers were headed to their other lessons.

Cat laughed as she jumped into his arms. "I will and I'll get you one of these days."

Snake Eyes gave her a hug then pushed her away. *Don't be late for your lessons. You know how the new teacher hates it when you're late, little Sister.*

"I won't." She said. "I haven't been late for the past week." She frowned. "Why do I have to learn more Japanese? Everyone here understands me."

*Everyone here, but not in the city. You need to learn proper Japanese before they let you go with us to the city again. We don't want you to get lost again.* He pointed out. *Now, go to your lessons.* When he saw her hesitate, he gave her a little shove. *Go!* He grinned as she ran out the doorway and he headed for his own lessons with the Master.

"Master!" The cry almost made Snake Eyes lose his balance on the pole; almost. He stepped to the other pole and ran across the tight rope before turning his attention to the master and the boy that ran up.

The Master was listening closely to the anxious boy whispering to him.

Snake Eyes was about to do the course again when the Master suddenly motioned to him.

"Cat has disappeared from her class." Was all that the Master said to him.

Sighing, Snake Eyes went to where he knew Cat would be hiding; she had done this before. He remembered the first time he had found her under the bushes in the corner of the garden. She had had a nightmare and hid, instead of facing everyone.

Crying, Cat had been sitting, arms around drawn up knees, head down against the far wall of the garden. Snake Eyes touched her arm and had tried to smile at the tear stained face that came up.

"I miss my momma and daddy." The little girl had whispered and hiccupped as she tried to stop the sobs.

Snake Eyes signed. *I'll take care of you.* He gathered the tiny child into his arms and carried her back to the room she shared with the other women.

Now Snake Eyes wondered why she was hiding this time. She hadn't done it in almost as year. As he neared, he tried to see if he could he hear anything, but heard nothing. He didn't stop as he neared the spot he knew until he heard it, an intake of breath. He ducked until he could see into the shadow of the bushes, at least three feet in.

Cat glared at him.

*What happened?*

Cat clamped her mouth shut for a second, then. "!No estuvo tarde! I wasn't late. There were only four others that were there and he said I was making them pay for my tardiness! !Se nojo conmigo para nada!" The tears started again and Snake Eyes waited for her to speak English. "I got mad at him and he called me something and the others laughed." She ducked her head. "What is…gaijin?"

Her mangling of the word made Snake Eyes pause. He sat down and sighed. *It means 'foreigner'.* He wondered what Cat had said to cause the teacher to call her that. *What did you tell him?*

Cat's brow furrowed as she ducked her head. "I think I called him 'Viejo'."

'You think?' Snake Eyes thought. He knew when she got angry, her Spanish came out. *And what does that mean?*

Cat looked down. "Old Man."

Snake Eyes couldn't help but start grinning as he signed. *Does he know what that means?* In his mind's eye, Snake Eyes could see the language teacher who was at least in his eightieth year.

Cat shrugged.

Snake Eyes was trying hard not to laugh, but he sobered and motioned Cat to accompany him back to the class room. *You will apologize and tell him you will take extra lessons.* He frowned at her shocked look. *You are the student; he is the teacher.* When he saw the understanding come to her face, he nodded. *You will do what is required.* It wasn't a question but a statement.

Cat nodded. "I'll do it." Her hands flew as she added. *But I won't like It.* She followed him as he headed for the class room.

The Master watched the young girl practicing her katas in the dim light of the few lanterns that were lit. He watched as she came down lightly and stayed still.

Five years. Five years since the girl had been a frightened child. Five years the Master and others had watched her become a confident young girl who seem to dance as she practiced.

The Master looked down at the telegram in his hand.

'We will be there Friday. Please get her ready.'

He looked up before seeing the uncle's name again. A year after finding her family; now they were coming for her.

Even from his window, he could see Cat had her eyes closed again and she was smiling. Her long hair pinned back, her smiling face seemed to reflect the moonlight.

No one could get her to stop smiling. It had always set her apart from the other students.

The Master froze as a movement to one side caught his eye. Yes, a shadow seemed to detach itself from a building and head for Cat. The Master saw as it reached a statue and disappeared. He noticed that every time Cat would turn her back, the shadow moved to another statue or hiding place until it was within a few feet. He recognized the movement of the shadow.

Cat looked up to see the Master watching and as she waved to him, the shadow leaped at her. Cat jumped and spun, to land away from her attacker and then she started laughing.

*How did you know it was me?* Asked Snake Eyes. He was completely covered from head to toe in black.

Cat ran to him and pulled off his hood as she hugged him. "I didn't, until I saw you go…" She made a sign, blushing as she did. "I didn't teach you that." She squealed as Snake Eyes tackled her and started tickling. "I give! I give!"

*Little Sister,* Snake Eyes signed. *I wonder about you.*

"Why?" Cat said after catching her breath.

Snake Eyes shrugged. *You give up too easy.*

"Well, I can't beat you, why shouldn't I give up?" She said as she brushed herself off. She started to hand over his hood. "What did you do, anyway? Where did you go?"

*You'll learn later.* Snake Eyes reached to take the hood, but instead, snatched the pin that held her hair and took off, with Cat in hot pursuit.

The Master turned away from the window and looked the telegram over again.

"Catarina!" Cat turned away from the demonstration. She saw the Master beckon, but she didn't move. The Master hadn't called her full name in years.

"Cat! When the Master calls, you go!" The Sensei demonstrating said angrily.

Cat jumped to her feet and ran to the Master, bowing as she reached him.

"Come with me." He said as he turned away.

Watching the demonstration as well, Snake Eyes decided to follow his Master and Cat. As he got closer to the building they had gone into, he heard Cat cry out, and rushed in. He reached the reception hall to see Cat in the arms of two strangers; a man and woman. Snake Eyes came up beside the Master.

"These are Catarina's Aunt and Uncle." The Master said softly. Snake Eyes caught his breath at the next words. "They are here…to…take her home."

*They can't…*

The Master turned to face the younger man. "They are her family. She belongs with them." He stared at Snake Eyes; watched as he raised his hands, but dropped them back to his sides. He saw the pain in the blue eyes as the young man turned and walk away.

Snake Eyes stared at the Koi pond. He blinked when he heard familiar footsteps behind him. He raised his hand.

*You are too noisy.*

He heard Cat give a small laugh as she sniffled.

"I meant to do that." She said as Snake Eyes turned to her. She went to sit beside him as he put his arm out and started crying as he gave her shoulders a squeeze.

"I can tell them I don't want to go."

*No. You have to go with them.*

"I don't want to leave the Master. I don't want to leave you and…" As she motioned around her, her sobs got harder.

Snake Eyes held her for a moment until she calmed. *You have to go with them.* Snake Eyes said again

"Why?"

*They are your family; your blood kin.*

"But you are my family, big Brother, you and the Master and…"

*NO!* The quickness and roughness of the sign stopped Cat. Snake Eyes' face softened as he gave her a small smile. *We just took care of you till it was time for you to go*

Cat looked around the compound and garden for a few moments before facing Snake Eyes again.

"Is this what it means? To grow up?" She saw him shrug. "I hate it."

*Me, too.* His arms encircled her as she started to cry again. "I'm going to miss you." He heard her say. Snake Eyes closed his eyes as he gave her another squeeze. When she moved away, he smiled. *Me, too, little Sister.*

Cat tried to smile.

"Catarina." They both turned to look at the Master, who stood not far away.

Cat stood up and saw Snake Eyes sign. *I love you.* She nodded. Before she turned away, she saw. *Don't look back. It only makes it hurt more.* Again she nodded.

Snake Eyes watched as she turned and started walking away. At one point, she stopped and stood still. Instead of turning around, she continued walking, but put her hand behind her back. When he looked at her hand, he saw *I love you.* He waited until she disappeared inside before he turned to look at the Koi pond again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Cat's story **

**Chapter 2**

Cat leaped easily over the puddle and continued to the stable. This was one of the times she liked being in her new home town and today, she was feeling a little better than usual. She had received a letter from Japan. The letter had said that every one missed her, but that they were happy she was settling in her new home. Even those few lines that she received gave her heart a lift; though at the same time made her miss the people she left behind; it had now been three months.

She had just sent her reply letter, telling them about the pony her grandfather had sent. It was something she happily looked forward to in this strange place. Truth be told, she really didn't like her new home very much. Some of her family looked at her funny and even kids at her new school teased her: she was Hispanic and acted oriental. She was glad that they had spoken to her in English when she was in Japan. One good thing that turned out was when her family had gotten together to greet her. She saw her older brother, Daniel, her Grandfather, and the Aunt Terri and Uncle José who had taught her ASL, were there to welcome her.

Daniel was older than her by seven years and still lived with their Grandfather in Oklahoma. Her Grandfather had doted on both of them from the time she was born until she had gone with her parents; he was their paternal Grandfather. Her Aunt Terri and Uncle Jose were both deaf and had lived a few miles away from the family home, so that Cat had learned ASL from babyhood. Reconnecting with them had helped the fact that she had to stay in California. Her Grandfather said it would be better if she stayed with her uncle and aunt as he and her brother were the only ones who lived in the house in Oklahoma. She would need a two parent home for now, her Grandfather had suggested.

"Hey, did you hear there's a new owner for the old Caper building?" Cat heard some people talking as they rode by.

"Yes, someone from Japan bought it. He says he's going to open a dojo; like we don't have enough of them here in southern California."

Cat smiled a little as she opened the lock to her small tack room and grabbed the carry-all with her grooming tools. She headed for the stall that had the name "Bella" on it, unlocked the large door and opened it.

"Bella" Cat called to the sturdy Welsh pony inside. She pronounced the two 'l's as a 'y' sound. "How are you doing today, beauty?"

"Get everything, Mija?" Said her Uncle Tim as he came up behind her; he was carrying.

"Yes, Tio." She held up the carry-all and a lead rope.

"Good. Come on, Bella." He clipped on the rope and led the pony to one side.

Two hours later, Cat locked her tack room and followed her Uncle to the car.

"You're getting better in the saddle, Mija." Said her Uncle as he got in.

"Thank you, Tio." Cat grinned. "Tio, can we go somewhere?"

"I guess so, Mija. We've got another two hours before we have to have dinner ready." He said looking at his watch. "Where do you have in mind?"

"Where is the old Caper building?"

He smiled. "That's actually seven blocks from where we live. Why?"

"Somebody bought the place." Cat said matter of fact as she buckled herself in.

"Man, I was hoping to get that place myself. It would have made a nice restaurant."

Cat smiled at his words. She had found out that her Uncle was a good cook and loved to do it.

When they arrived at their destination, Cat recognized the building she passed on her way to school. It was long with some parking space around. The second story took up half of the building. When they saw someone go in, Tim stopped and unbuckled.

"Let's go greet the new arrivals, huh, Mija?"

Cat nodded as she unbuckled and opened the door. She learned her Uncle was a kind, sociable man, both he and his wife, Carmen. While his wife worked at an insurance office; he was a part time electrician that waited for Cat when she came home from school the first month in California. Their own children were grown up and left to their own lives. Tim and Clarisa Santos had jumped at the chance to raise their niece.

Tim knocked and stuck his head in to call.

"Hello?"

"Come in, come in!" Called a voice from the back.

Cat and Tim saw a small oriental man come through a beaded screen. "New students? Good, good. Let me get…"

"Wait…uh." Tim stammered. "I just…new students? For what?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I need to introduce myself." The small man said as he bowed. "My name in Sensei Maru and this is to be my new dojo." He motioned around the large room.

"Oh, welcome, Mr. Maru. My name is Tim Santos and this is my niece, Catarina."

Cat bowed low and said in Japanese. [Welcome, Sensei Maru.]

The man smiled as he returned the bow. [Thank you, young student.]

"What did he say, Mija?" Tim asked.

"He said, thank you." Cat answered.

[How do you come to understand when your uncle does not, little one?]

Cat began to shuffle. Had she made a mistake by speaking? Her Master's words came to her mind.

"You must tell no one about your training, Cat, or who trained you. You have a responsibility to all your brothers and sisters to keep our secret."

When she finally spoke, it was in English. "I learned from a kind family, Sensei."

"Then, they were very kind to teach you proper manners as well. I would be proud."

Cat blushed and bowed again.

"Now, which will be my new student or will it be both?"

Tim shook his head, but thought a moment when he saw the pleading look Cat gave him. "Mija, is this, what you really want?"

Cat nodded. "Yes, Tio."

"I…don't know if I want my niece beaten up?" He said apprehensively.

"Sir, I assure you that my students learn not to get 'beaten up'." Sensei Maru said with a smile.

Tim scratched his head. "Um, well I…how much is the fee?"

"That…" Sensei added "Is up to which students I choose and my evaluation of them." He smiled at both of them.

Cat gulped as she saw all the cars and people that gathered at the new dojo on opening night. She didn't think so many would show to sign up.

"Are you sure you want to go in by yourself, Mija?" Tim asked as he pulled to a stop.

Cat swallowed again. "Yes, Tio. I'll be okay." She unbuckled, grabbed the bag with her gi, and exited the car.

"Okay. I'll be back in about in a few hours, okay?"

"Okay, Tio, bye."

"Bye, Mija." He drove off slowly.

Cat entered the building and was astonished by the din that filled it; so different from Japan, so unorganized. She saw that many were all ready in their gi and many parents were trying to get youngsters to be still.

A young woman came up to her.

"Hello, I'm Mia." She bowed.

Cat returned the bow. "Catarina Santos."

"That your gear?" Mia asked, pointing to Cat's bag.

A nod.

Mia smiled. "Kind of shy, aren't you?" When she saw Cat blush and nod, her smile grew bigger. "Come with me. I'll show you where you can change. That is a beautiful bag. Where did you get it?"

Cat ran her hand over the soft material of the silk bag. "It was a gift… from a good friend."

Mia nodded; waited for her to change and then led her to a spot to await her name.

Cat sat through the introduction, demonstrations, and as the Sensei started calling names. When they came to the 'R's, Cat shifted a little. She blinked when they past the 'S's and didn't call her name. She watched as Mia stood with Sensei Maru, marking on a clipboard as he spoke and, sometimes, tested those he called. When the Sensei finally said that he would call back those he had chosen, Cat blinked back tears. He hadn't even glanced her way.

Cat slowly walked back to the locker room to change and stopped shocked. On a bench, sat her street clothes, the same clothes that she had folded and put in her silk bag; the gift from her Master. Cat looked around hastily, but none of the cubicles or hooks held the bag. She searched on the other aisles. Nothing! The other female students that were dressing stared at her as she looked.

Cat wanted to cry, as she balled her fists. Her bag was gone; the Master's gift was gone and she wanted to scream. She stopped and walked back to her clothes and started to change.

"Catarina?" It was Mia.

Cat stopped untying her belt and faced her.

"Sensei wants to speak to you." Mia said softly. "He said he forgot to put your name on the list." She motioned for her to follow. "He wants to see you now."

Cat bowed and followed. When they went to the almost empty training room, Cat stopped at the mat, but Mia shook her head, so Cat followed her through the beaded curtain and up the stairs.

"Go in there." Mia pointed to a door. "Just go in." She said when Cat hesitated.

When she entered the room, Sensei Maru spoke once.

"Close the door, please." He sat to one side, at a small writing table.

Cat waited by the door for a minute, when she spied it. Her bag, sitting by the Sensei! Cat move to take a step, but stopped. Instead she went to sit on her heels by the door. This was not her dojo; she hadn't been picked to be a student. It was her bag, but she needed to respect the master of the place.

Sensei Maru looked up and stared at her for a moment.

Cat met his eyes and then, moved to stared at the bag.

"Approach!" The kindness she had heard in the voice before, was gone.

Cat leaped to her feet and when she got closer, bowed.

Sensei Maru stroked the tiny flower patterns near the top of the bag. "I was told that you were given this bag as a gift, am I correct?"

"Yes, Sensei." Cat met eyes that seemed to try to peer into her mind.

His eyes narrowed. "This bag has a secret, do you know that?"

Cat tensed. Her mind flashed to the pattern that was on the strap of the bag: six bars; three whole, three broken; the symbol of the Master's clan in Japan.

"Do you know what that secret stands for?"

Cat wanted to run. Would she make it to the door?

"Would you die for that secret?"

Cat closed her eyes as the images of the Master, Snake Eyes, and the others flashed before them. Tears ready to falling, she opened her eyes.

"Yes!" She said as loud as she could.

Sensei Maru smiled and nodded. "That is good." He handed the bag as he continued. "I will see you Saturday at nine o'clock." He turned away and began to write again. "Good-bye."

Cat held the bag carefully before bowing and quietly headed for the door as fast as she could. As she touched the handle, the Sensei's voice reached her.

"You live up to you name, Cat."

"Master?" Cat hiccupped as she tried not to sob. It wasn't fair! "Master?" She said louder.

The elderly man came quickly from the back and nodded as he saw her face.

"They've made the decision, haven't they?"

Cat nodded, unable to speak.

"When?"

"They've already talked to a realtor and brought a moving van!" Cat finally said, thought she couldn't stop the sobs. "It's not fair! First Tio, now my home!" She wiped her face. "They didn't even ask me if I want to go! They never do!"

Master Maru motioned for her to sit. When she sat cross-legged in front of him, he paced on the mat. "You are only fourteen. Your Aunt has been through a time with your Uncle becoming ill and….passing, but she is still your guardian. If she made the decision to take you to your grandfather's, it is because she thinks it is for the best."

"It's not!" Cat shouted and then clamped her mouth shut as he turned to glare at her. "Sorry, Sensei."

His face softened. "Young one, you have been through a lot yourself; so much in your young life. The loss of your parents; people and a home that you were growing up in; now, again, a parent and a home." He knelt down in front of her. "Life is change and we cannot control it. Even your brother has told you that."

Cat looked down at her hands. Her tears had stopped for now. She knew Sensei was right. Snake Eyes had written about that very thing when he said he was joining the armed service and when she wrote about her Tio becoming ill and passing away: accept what she couldn't change.

"My only regret is you haven't finished your training." Sensei said as he stood up. "But that is something beyond my control. Follow me, Young one."

Cat followed him to a back room; the storage room.

"I know I will not be able to train you anymore, but I can give you your gift." He told her.

"Sensei?"

Sensei Maru brought out a long case and set it on a table.

"These are for you, Catarina."

Cart slowly opened the box. Inside nestled in the velvet, were two extending bill clubs and, between them, a katana with dark blue sheath and handle. The six bars of the Arashikagi clan were on the sheath. Cat stared at the box.

"Your Master in Japan sent this for you when I told him I had found you. He said to give it to you when the time was right." He smiled at her stunned look.

"But I haven't …the right. I didn't…I wasn't train by…"

"Yes. You were." Sensei Maru pulled up the sleeve of his right arm and exposed the tattoo there. "Your Master saw something in that orphaned little girl that wasn't without family; and so did I." He reached out and closed the lid. "Keep these close. It is our hope that you will return and continue your training."

Cat bowed as her eyes shone with new tears.

"Try and see the good of what is in the future."

Cat shrugged. "I guess I can help with my nephew. He's almost four now."

Sensei Maru nodded. "There is that and when you get there, write to Japan. I, also; am leaving."

"Sensei?"

"I am returning home." He smiled. "I will await my student when she returns to me."


End file.
